Back from the past
by Adeela
Summary: After Hamunaptra,Evelyn was looking forward to her life along with Rick but someone had other ideas..


**A/N**-I loved the first two movies of mummy series just like everyone of you and third one was bad..really..Recently watched THE MUMMY again so thought to write up a small fiction story..This story is completely based on fiction so flames wouldn't be handled regarding scenario but I hope you all do like it. And yes I don't own any of the characters of the story..Sommers does..

**Back From The Past**

"What a life…"This thought was going on again and again in the mind of the shy librarian who had just survived the ordeal of being sacrificed by a crazy whole life had been changed in just two weeks from being a woman embarking a journey to find her dream book to a woman who had seen death so closely and would have been dead if it wasn't for a certain American who saved her life.

She still was confused about him and her insecurities contributed a lot in O'Connell-dashing,handsome,brave,tall and strong adventurer and her-shy,slim,out of fashion and average looking could he be interested in her?It was not kiss in Hamunaptra must have been result of Adrenaline he did say that he loved ? or was it one of her dreams?

_May be it was a dream_.She thought innermost desires must have shaped her dreams in that what about the nightmares of Imhotep killing her?They were certainly not a product of her imagination and every night,her handsome soldier was with her to wake her up from those nightmares and hold her when she cried herself out of fear.

Before she could further think about it,Bob came in calling her name

"Miss Carnahan?"

"Yes Bob?" She asked him mind still on her previous thoughts.

"The New Curator has arrived and he wishes to meet you in his office."Bob replied excitedly.

Evelyn smiled in response and went with him to meet the new had managed to clear most of the mess of library and was hoping to get promoted to the post of curator bugging Ardeth about it twice since the previous curator was also a medjai but Ardeth cleared himself very directly that he had no say in Rick's argument didn't make Medjai think about it so she finally accepted it and continued on her efforts for making her way into attentions of Bembridge Scholars.

When Evelyn arrived at the Curator's office,the new Curator was looking at one of the closets of the room with his back to the entrance door.

_Quite a tall and muscular one for the job of a curator_.She thought as she saw his back.

Then she made her presence aware by clearing her throat but the curator didn't turn around and kept on looking in the closets.

_Rude also._She thought again but this time spoke a firm "Hello".

He motioned for her to come inside with a small node and movement of his right hand.

_Definitely manner less._She fumed inside but decided to let it pass and started introducing herself but stopped when she heard

"You are late."

"What?"She asked to clear if she had heard him correctly.

"You are late by 2 minutes considering your arrival increase your speed."replied Curator.

"And don't glare at me" he added soon before she could reply.

She clenched her teeth._How dare he._ But decided to keep her views to herself regarding the fact that he was technically her employer.

"Right Mr. ? I am sorry but I am afraid I don't know your name." She tried to speak hard but her voice didn't come out as soft as it usually came.

"We don't have time for introductions.I know your name and that should be enough for you right now but you can address me as Dr. Miller."He spoke up quite harshly.

"And I want see the library in proper order by today.I don't know how you will manage it but do library is not in order by today,inform your family that you will work overtime from now on without extra pay."

However she didn't were ringing in her mind with the name Miller._ couldn't be that course must be in England and he certainly can't be a Dr._

_"_Do you need an invitation to start your pending work?"He commented sarcastically which brought her out of her reverie.

"Um..No..I am leaving."Evelyn responded again through gritted teeth and marched out before she could speak up anything harsh out of anger which might result in hindrance on career prospects.

When she went out,Curator turned towards door and smiled evilly judging her thoughts from her voice

"You have not changed Evelyn."He spoke with a malice in his voice. "Just wait and watch,this is just a beginning,very soon your life will be for payback has Love."

And he let out a small chuckle checking out the office to see what he could out with next to make her job a hell for her.

Evelyn came back to library still fuming but all her anger started to subside when she heard the voice of the man she loved.

"Why the long face?"

She smiled and turned to large figure standing next to her now and asked him what he was doing raised an eyebrow which confused her.

"What Rick?"She asked again,a little annoyed.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about our lunch date."He replied,looking somewhat hurt by tone she used.

"Oh! I am so sorry Rick but I cannot go lots of we can go for dinner."She smiled one of her those smiles which always worked on him.

He himself smiled and brought her close to him by putting his arms around her tiny waist until their noses were touching.

"Dinner then."He smiled

"And I will come and myself drag you out of this place if you are not free by the time museum closes"

"Oh you,you just cannot-" she was cut short in middle of her sentence by a passionate kiss by Rick who now held her very tightly in his arms.

When they finally broke up for the much needed air,they both smiled at each other and Rick offered to help her which she somewhat reluctantly accepted when she saw the work to be done around his help,she could finish her work on time and curator wouldnot be able to complain this smiled at him again and he kissed her softly this time and released her after the lovers went to the work around them determined to finish it unaware to the eyes of curator watching them angrily.


End file.
